Loki in midgard
by Just an average fanfic
Summary: Loki has been banished to midgard by the people of Asgard after tricking Thor by pending to be Odin (Thor 2). At first he struggles with adapting to the way humans live and hates it down on midgard but all that changes when he meets holly, a happy optimistic intelligent girl whit a bit of a temper. But what will he do when he has to go back and what will he chose Asgard or holly.


Loki had been banished to midgard about a week ago now but was still clueless when is came to how behave and had had to use his magic to get out of a sticky situation more than once due to his complete lack of manors.

It was an average day for holly,certainly didn't seem like the kinda day to change her life. she was doing her normal ,walking back from the library with her head phones in when all of a sudden she walked into someone she quickly removed her headphones and began apologising

'I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean to walk into you I got distracted. Are you okay though' she arsked in puzzlement of the stern look on his face trying to gage wither this was going to turn into a huge shouting match in the middle of the street

'Puhh you measly people and your insufficient distractions.' The admittingly tall and not bad looking loki huffed 'just Look where your going next time imbaseal' he continued as he began to walk away

' watch your tung before I fucking rip it out of your skul !' Holly hissed back at him brimming over with anger. Loki was slightly taken back by her rude ness

'Have care how you speak hore' Loki almost spat the words down at her just before he got one almighty smack right in the face

'Fuck you ass hole!' Holly jelled as she started to walk away before turning back to continue her onslaught of insults.'who the fuck do you think you are mate ! I don't know where on this god dam earth your from but around here dum ass we don't fucking speak to people like that you understand you little fuck. You keep talking like that your going to get your fucking head kicked in and I sure as fucking hell wish I'm there to see it! So watch your back you prick!' She yelled at him even at one point going on to her tip toes as to try and match his height.

'Are you quite finished' he answered as calm as anything,which kinda pissed her off even more but she held her tongue ,this time. She gave him a small raise of the eyebrow as if to say 'continue'

'Good. Well for your information I am new here and I'm not getting a good impression of it so far' he even went so far as to use her own eyebrow thing agents her.

' is that all' she replied sarcastically before placing her head phones back in and walking away fuming.

Loki stood in the pathway for a minute watching her walking away. He was puzzled about the way he spoke to him,it had never happend before and part of him was even kind of attracted to her and that made it even worse

The next few days were about average for both holly and Loki but for some reason nether of them could shake the other from there mind. This was bad for both of them as they were as stubborn as each other and refused to admit even to them self's that they felt a tiny bit bad for how things had gone. About a week after their meeting holly returned to the library for some studding on her uni course and on the way back she (again) bumped into guess who? yep it was Indeed none other than Loki. They both frowned at each other in disbelief ,nether knowing quite what to say

"Umm... Hi again" Loki stuttered

"Hello. Again" holly replied sarcastically ,slightly raising one eye brow just enough not to sound to confrontational.

"Look I feel dreadful about the other day I was bang out of order saying that stuff, was having a bad day but that's no excuse for my actions. How about I take you for a coffee to make up for it" loki asked even surprised him self at (one) the fact he was apologising and (two) that he asked her out for shared his surprise quite openly in her face and voice as she replied

"Ummm... Don't worry its OK I said some pretty bad stuff too" she paused blushing slightly before continuing " hummm... Coffee... Yeah coffee sounds grate" she pondered with a cheeky smile on her face.

Loki had no idea about the coffee places round there so in the end holly settled on a Starbucks after the sudden realisation that Loki had no idea what he was doing.

Loki being ever the gentleman opened the door for her and even payed for her coffee after a considerable effort from holly saying she could pay.

After holly gave up Loki carried both his and Holly's coffee to a table in the corner by the window. As holly sat down and gazed out of the window at the small trickle of rain now working its way down the outside of the window before beginning to tell him about how much she loved just looking at the rain and people in the rain

"Just look its amazing all those people running for shelter, mums frantically fastening water proof sheets to push chairs." She looked at Loki before continuing " you know bob Marley ? Well he once said 'some people feel the rain and others just get wet' that's grate don't you think" and of corse Loki had no idea who bob Marley was but he was so lost in her talking, just how passionate she was, how her eyes would twinkle. Its hard to think only a few days before he had thought she was a stuck up bitch and wanted nothing to do with her but now he could not get enough of her. Hours went by of them too just sat in the coffee shop, the rain had been and gone leaving a beautiful rainbow in the sky which holly proceeded to explain the science behind rainbows and how they are just a trick of the light, but even though Loki had no idea what the hell she was on about he still nodded as if he did because for some strange reason he cared what she thought of him and she seemed so clever he just wanted to as well.

"Oh my god is that the time ! Haha its been hours" holly said shocked and slightly chuckling "Im sorry Loki I should probably be going. Its been fun though, we should do it again some time?" She let the question hang for a second or to be for proceeding " look how about I give you my number and you give me a call yeah?" She said grabbing a pen from her bag and a napkin from the table to put her number on.

"Yeah sure" Loki said with just the right amount of interest and a winning smile. Holly handed him the napkin and stood, grabbed her bag before heading to the door. She quickly span round before grabbing the handle

"Thanks for the coffee. You better ring me !" She said jokingly before heading out the door In to the buzzy street leaving Loki gazing after her clutching the crumpled napkin in his hand

"Right now to buy a phone" he half joked to him self.


End file.
